Downpour in the Supermarket
by Anonymous - Login
Summary: Hujan turun, Yuu lupa membawa payungnya dan Shunsuke memberi tumpangan. Akhirnya mereka berteduh di supermarket sambil berbelanja untuk makan malam./"Ayo pulang."/"Mau makan apa malam ini?"/"Kitty-san ada di sana."/Author mabok./RnR?


"Shushu!" Yuu berlari ke arah Shunsuke yang hendak membuka payungnya. Yang dipanggil langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

Sore itu hujan turun agak deras sehingga banyak siswa yang memenuhi koridor karena lupa membawa payungnya. Shunsuke merupakan salah satu dari sedikit murid yang masih berdiri di sana sambil memegang payung.

"Ada apa?"

Yang ditanya tak langsung menjawab, membuat Shunsuke menatapnya dengan sedikit bingung meski dengan raut wajah yang tidak banyak berubah.

"Untung saja aku masih sempat mengejarmu. Aku lupa membawa payung," ucap Yuu sambil menatap Shunsuke dengan tatapan memohon, memberi kode agar diberi tumpangan hingga sampai ke rumah, berhubung tempat tinggal mereka begitu dekat.

Shunsuke berbalik menatap hujan yang masih turun membasahi tanah. Ia membuka payungnya dan membiarkannya basah karena air hujan. "Ayo pulang."

.

.

.

 **Downpour in the Supermarket**

 **Disclaimer:** Sanrio Danshi © Mai Andou

 **Genre:** Friendship

 **Rate:** K+

 **Warning!** OOC, garing, gak jelas, mabok, DLDR!

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan perlahan menerobos hujan dengan payung kecil yang melindungi mereka. Bahu mereka saling terantuk karena berusaha untuk menghindari hujan, sayangnya sedekat apapun mereka berdiri lengan mereka tetap saja tidak sepenuhnya terlindungi.

"Shushu," panggil Yuu ketika mereka baru saja setengah jalan. Yang dipanggil hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. "Boleh mampir sebentar ke _supermarket_? Sekalian menunggu hujan reda."

"Baiklah."

Shunsuke menutup payungnya dan menyimpannya di tempat payung di depan pintu _supermarket_ sedangkan Yuu sibuk mengusap-usap lengannya yang basah. Mereka lalu masuk bersama dengan sebuah keranjang kosong yang ditenteng oleh Yuu.

"Mau makan apa malam ini?" tanya Yuu sambil melihat-lihat deretan makanan beku.

Shunsuke melihat-lihat sebentar lalu mengangkat sekotak jamur enoki. "Nabe?"

Yuu terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Tidak dengan bahan-bahan yang mahal."

Ia lalu memasukkan beberapa jenis jamur, sayuran, dan tofu ke dalam keranjang belanja. Ketika mereka hendak berjalan ke kasir, Shunsuke berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah lorong yang tidak pernah ia lewati sebelumnya.

"Sebentar." Shunsuke berjalan memasuki lorong tersebut dan membiarkan Yuu berdiri terpaku di tempatnya karena bingung. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan sebuah kotak kecil bergambar Hello Kitty yang langsung ia masukkan ke dalam keranjang.

"Shushu?" Yuu menatap kotak yang dimasukkan ke dalam keranjang dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau yakin mau membeli ini? Ini kan pembalut wanita."

Dengan tatapan yang dibuat meyakinkan, Shunsuke mengangguk. "Kitty-san ada di sana."

"Terus mau kauapakan isinya?"

"Kau bisa memberikan isinya pada adikmu. Aku hanya ingin kotaknya."

"Kaupikir Yuri mau menerimanya?"

"Akan kucoba untuk membujuknya."

Yuu memukul dahinya sendiri. Ia tak mungkin lagi membujuk sahabatnya yang sangat menyukai Hello Kitty ini untuk mengembalikan barang itu ke tempatnya semula. Ia hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan kotak itu terbawa sampai ke kasir.

"Selamat datang," sambut wanita penjaga kasir ketika mereka berdua menaruh keranjang belanjanya di meja. "Memasak untuk makan malam? Kalian pasangan yang romantis."

Yuu menyunggingkan senyum menanggapi kata-kata wanita itu. Ia memang sering dikira sebagai perempuan oleh orang-orang yang baru melihatnya. "Maaf tapi aku laki-laki."

Wanita itu menunduk malu dan meminta maaf pada Yuu karena mengiranya sebagai perempuan. Raut wajahnya langsung berubah heran ketika mendapati sekotak pembalut di dalam keranjang. "Lalu ini untuk siapa?"

"Untukku—au." Shunsuke mengaduh ketika kakinya diinjak oleh Yuu secara tiba-tiba.

"Untuk adikku," ucap Yuu sambil tersenyum ke arah sang penjaga kasir. Senyumnya boleh saja terlihat manis, namun aura yang dikeluarkannya memberikan hawa yang mencekam.

Wanita itu tak berani untuk berkata apa-apa lagi. Yuu menyerahkan uang padanya lalu pulang bersama Shunsuke. Untung saja hujan sudah berhenti sehingga mereka tak perlu berdempet-dempetan di bawah payung milik Shunsuke yang kecil lagi.

Pada akhirnya seluruh isi kotak itu diberikan pada Yuri meski Yuri menerimanya dengan tidak ikhlas. Ia takut pada tatapan Shunsuke yang—menurutnya—seram. Padahal menurut Shunsuke ia menatap Yuri dengan tatapan memohon.

.

.

.

 _ **Selesai**_

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Ini random banget ya. Udah lama gak nulis fanfic dan kebanyakan nulis laprak, tulisanku jadi aneh begini. Jadi cerita ini berawal karena akhir-akhir ini saya gak nemu S*ft*x Hello Kitty lagi di supermarket langganan. Terus malah kepikiran gimana kalo Shushu beli. Sampai jumpa lagi lain waktu (entah kapan itu). Saya harus kembali belajar buat UTS /die/.


End file.
